What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: Teen!Sherlock, There's a rumour going around Hogwarts that a new student is coming in very late, that rumour is true. What could possibly happen when Harry Potter meets Sherlock Holmes? Warning: mentions of abuse and very small bits of bad language.


**I did promise about writing this story. Like I said I'm writing it with one of my best friends, Lottexoxo. I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter and neither does my first chapter is written by me, anything you want me to change please don't hesitate to say, hope you like it. Don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>What could possibly go wrong?<strong>

**Chapter 1: **An Unwanted Letter

**Sherlock's POV**

Mycroft was away again, but he was on the way home and I've been stuck in this hell hole by myself. I'm always bored. I'm bored right now. Life is boring, even with that little bit of magic. Yes, you've got it. I know magic, I know quite a bit of it but I wish I didn't though. I don't go to a special school like others, and my parents don't know any of it, well maybe a few but it's hardly much. Mycroft taught me though; he taught me everything I know. Ever since I was little my family have forced me into the whole magic crap. I don't know why I do it, it's boring! Like everything else in the world. Mother and father just want me to be exactly like Mycroft, in every way. I'm not allowed to be different, I have to be the same as Mycroft, I have to do the same as Mycroft, and I _have _to be Mycroft in order to get their approval. But no matter how hard I try, they're never proud of me. That's the reason why I hate life, no one appreciates me, no one likes me, and I don't have any friends. I'm all on my own.

XxXxXxXx

I was sat in my room as usual, messing about with chemicals, mother always wanted me to get into potions but they don't interest me like chemicals do. I was just about to add a drop of lemonade to my experiment when a bird flew through the window causing me to fall off of my chair and hit my head on the floor. It was only a small bump, but it did hurt. I looked up from my place on the ground to see an owl glaring at me from my bed. He was giant, grey, but had a distinctive wise look on his face and even though he knocked me to the floor, he seemed... well he looked at me apologetically, if that's even possible for an owl. I picked myself up off of the floor and walked over to him. I waved a hand at him.

"Shoo. Go on... shoo!" But he wouldn't budge. I had, however, noticed an envelope on my bed behind him. I picked it up and began to read.

_My dearest Sherlock,_

_I trust the letter arrived as expected and I should be home any minute soon, so you have time to read the letter and then thank me later. The owl you see before you belongs to you now, his name, in case you were wondering, is Lestrade. Take good care of him, he hasn't let me down yet and I guarantee he will not let you down either. I have now moved on and gotten myself another, she's called Anthea. The reason I have given him to you is because you will be attending the school of Hogwarts. I know you will be thrilled about this news and I hope you do realise how much effort I had to put in just to get you in this late. I'm sure you will make an excellent start. We will talk more on the subject in a few seconds, but for now, goodbye little brother._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mycroft_

NO! How could he do this to me? This isn't fair; I've only just been kicked out of a school just to be put back in another. But to top it all off, a _magic _school! I don't need this! I don't need any of this! Lestrade, the owl, wouldn't stop looking at me. Foolishly enough for me I decided to have a staring competition with him, clearly knowing I would not win. A voice interrupted our stare off.

"Sherlock, Mycroft is here!" It was mother, she sounded happy as ever that he 'favourite' son was home.

"Okay..!" I really couldn't be bothered with him at the moment. God, I _hate _him more than ever now!

"SHERLOCK! COME DOWN NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN!" Father being his usual aggressive self began to shout at me. Did I ever tell you about father? No I don't think I did. Well... he is a JERK! As soon as Mycroft left he began to drink and the beatings started. He would hit mother and I would defend her only to get beaten as well, sometimes my beatings are worse than what he gives to her. I know for a fact that I will be happy to get out of this dump, but to go to a school where you have to start at the very beginning and not half way through like I'm about to do. It's just embarrassing! I did as I was told and went downstairs to face my older brother. I wish he would wipe that _stupid _smug look off of his face! His legs were crossed as he was sat down in his favourite armchair and he was holding that pointless umbrella in his hand. He looked at me as though he had just won a million pounds.

"Hello, baby brother."

"Don't baby brother me!" I crossed my arms just to show I was annoyed but also not exactly confident with this argument, Mycroft could see it clearly.

"Let's have this conversation elsewhere." He got up from his chair and grabbed my elbow with discreet violence. He was just as angry as I was, if not... worse. He dragged me upstairs to his old room, threw me in and locked the door behind him soon facing me with fury written all over his face. "What is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM? ARE YOU CRAZY? Putting me in a school where you have to start at the first year, NOT HALF WAY THROUGH IT!"

"SHERLOCK! Why can't you just appreciate what people try to do to get you the very best in your poor sorry little life?" He was furious now; I was backed into a corner. His arm was beside my head and he was leaning over me in a very intimidating way, but I still had it in me to fight back.

"I'm not the one with the sorry little life, Mycroft-"

"WELL I'M going places! I don't see you moving anywhere." He moved away from me and turned his back. "Sherlock, you _need_ this! It'll do you good. Trust me."

"I don't care, I don't _want_ this. It is EMBARRASSING!" I was so angry now.

"You'll be collected in a few hours, get packed up." He unlocked the door and opened it. "Don't want to be late." And with that he left the room swinging his umbrella.

XxXxXxXx

A few hours had passed by and as it was me I had ignored every word Mycroft had said previously. I was sitting in my room carefully stroking my violin strings with the bow. Lestrade was still sitting with me. My clothes still sprawled out all over my room. No way was I going to that stupid school! My thoughts were suddenly going to change though in a few seconds. Mycroft had left to the stupid magic thing again and mother and father were out at the theatre. The butler was out as well, I never liked him though, he was always giving me that look that said 'I'm going to murder you'. I was so lost in my thoughts that the loud bang on the door took me unaware and made me jump higher than ever before, and I'm hard to scare. I cowered in my room for a few minutes before I composed myself to get up and walk downstairs. The bangs came again, slightly louder this time. I approached the door and carefully opened it. I ended up staring into a man's chest. He was huge! I slowly looked up to his face. He had a large scruffy beard and was beaming down at me.

"So you must be Sherlock. I've got your bags- all I need now is you." How on earth did he have my bags if I didn't even pack- Mycroft! "Let's get you to Hogwarts before you are any later."


End file.
